


Gas Hobs and Family Jewels

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [82]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Modern Era, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Arthur wakes up alone.Prompt: I awoke to darkness
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Gas Hobs and Family Jewels

Arthur rolled over and stretched out across his bed.

Predawn light leaked from the edges of the blackout curtains in his room. The rest of the room was pitch black.

He reached out to feel the tangled sheets next to him where Merlin had fallen asleep.

They were empty.

Normally, Arthur would sigh from relief that he didn’t have to do the awkward morning after routine of having to offer the one night stand a cup of tea and directions to the nearest tube station. But this, the absence of Merlin, made his chest contract painfully.

He had plans for Merlin that involved a fancy brunch somewhere with a view and afterwards a lazy walk around one of the markets. He had a bookshop that he wanted to show Merlin that had the most amazing selection of first editions.

But Merlin wasn’t there anymore. He’d left sometime in the night without so much as a goodbye.

Maybe Merlin wasn’t that into him after all?

The idea hurt more than it should. The rejection stung closer to a jellyfish than a bee.

His mouth was dry, which is no surprise considering the amount of body fluids soaking into the sheets.

Ergh. Now he has to do laundry too.

Or maybe he’d just throw them and the memory of Merlin they held into the rubbish bin. 

Quite right.

But first, water. A lot of water.

Arthur dragged himself from the bed and padded through to the kitchen. 

Which was brightly lit even though he was sure he’d turned the lights off.

The kettle whistled loudly and he heard someone swearing as the whistle died down.

“Merlin?” He stepped into the kitchen, forgetting that he was very naked.

“I wouldn’t recommend going commando in here. You have a gas range and I’m rather attached to your cock.” Merlin was pouring water into two mugs. On the hob were two pans with sausages and eggs lightly frying.

The toaster suddenly popped up, giving Arthur a scare.

“You’re...I thought...what?” Arthur felt slightly disorientated.

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep. Woke up starving. Thought I’d do us a fry up in bed.” Merlin glanced at Arthur’s shocked expression. “Unless… oh dear. Did you want me to leave? I’m rubbish at this post-sex thing. Did I overstep?”

Arthur walked up to Merlin, turning off the hob on his way and pushed him against the counter with his whole body. He breathed in the scent of MErlin before kissing him.

They had to throw out the eggs and bacon afterwards and Arthur got to spoil Merlin the way he’d planned.

  
  



End file.
